You're my What!
by Sibuna97
Summary: Nina's gran dies, in her will, Nina was given a box full of her parent's stuff, old family pictures, and a baby picture of her and... Another baby! What does Nina discover in her parent's box? What does it have to do with a certain... Osirian? Find out in, You're my What! Fabina, Peddie, and some veryyy little Neddie


**So I don't know how you guys will like this one-shot. It's interesting... To say the least. It's a new twist on the Chosen one and Osirian thing. *Note- This was written before Touchstone of Ra came out, so Eddie still has his powers! It was kinda a season 4 type thing I guess.**

* * *

***Nina's POV***

****I was sitting up in my room with Fabian going through a box that my gran sent me. In it was old pictures and stuff that were my parent's.

"Awwwww! You were so cute as a toddler!" Fabian said smiling while looking at a picture of me when I was 4.

It was a picture of me muddy from head to toe running after my dog.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about that picture!" I said laughing.

I'm looking through the box and I see a folder with "NINA" written on it, I pick it up and show Fabian.

"I wonder what this is?"

"Open it up!" Fabian said.

I opened it up and took all the contents of the folder. There were a couple stacks of papers and a picture. Fabian picks up the picture and looks at it closely.

"It looks like you when you were born with another baby." Fabian said, as I started looking at the papers that were in the folder.

"Does it say anything on the back?"

"It says Nina and something else, but it's all scratched out"

"That's weird." I said, as I picked up a piece of paper and started reading it.

"Oh my god." I said gasping at what I read.

"What?" Fabian said worriedly.

"My Parents aren't my real parents… They adopted me!"

"Does it say who your birth parents are?"

"No.." I said sighing "I'm gonna keep looking though"

I looked through almost all the papers with Fabian and nothing… I almost started losing hope until one paper caught my eye. I started reading what it said, I honestly couldn't believe it.

"Fabian… I found my birth certificate…" I said.

"What does it say?!"

"Nina Sweet twin of Edison Sweet born on July 7 at 7:00 A.M. to Eric and Vanessa (I had to make up a name D: ) Sweet…." I said looking at him.

"So that means…"

"That Eddie is my twin and Mr. Sweet is my… Dad."

"It all makes sense now!" Fabian exclaimed.

"What does?" I asked curiously.

"Why Eddie is your Osirian! You guys have that Connection because you're twins! I mean… Twins have a special connection, but your guys' is even stronger!"

I can't believe it… Me and Eddie and…

"I need to go" I said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Mr. Sweet and get answers." I said while grabbing the papers and adding on, "Please don't tell anyone yet, not even Eddie" I said looking at him.

"I won't, I promise." He said as he kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

I left for the school, I need answers and I need them now.

*A few minutes later*

I got to school and I immediately went to Mr. Sweet's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter" He said.

I went in and I saw both him and Eddie were there. How convenient.

"Yes, Mrs. Martin?" He asked.

"I want answers and I want them now." I said to him, while Eddie gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked also confused.

"This" and I threw everything on the desk. The Picture, the adoption papers, and the birth certificate.

He looked at everything and once he looked at the birth certificate his eyes went wide.

"Wait… How did you find this?" He asked me.

"My gran sent me a box and this was in there."

"What's going on?" Asked Eddie still really confused about what's going on.

"I can't believe it…" Said Mr. Sweet.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Eddie yelled.

"Nina… Have a seat and I will explain everything to both of you."

I sat down and nodded at him to start the story.

"Okay, so Vanessa and I got married at a very young age, and we weren't exactly on our feet yet… So later on a few months later we found out she was pregnant, not with just one baby, but two." Mr. Sweet started. Eddie looked confused and was about to ask a question till Mr. Sweet started talking again, "Please hold questions till the end. So once we found out that she was having twins, we knew we couldn't keep them both. So we decided that whichever one was born last would be put up for adoption." Mr. Sweet finally finished.

"So great story and everything, but you never said who my twin was." Eddie said still a little confused.

"Look next to you."

"Wait so Nina is my…?"

"Twin. Yes." I said, "Which a lot of stuff makes sense now. Why you are my osirian and the special connection!"

"Whoah." Eddie said. I suddenly start laughing, "What's so funny?"

"I thinking back to when you first came here and you were hitting on me." I said bursting out in laughter. "Bet it's gross now that you know I'm your twin."

"Oh God… I hit on my sister! That's gross!" Eddie said starting to laugh too.

"It's nice to see you two getting along. I can't believe I never realized it before. You look so much like your mom." Mr. Sweet said smiling at me.

"Yeah.. She does." Eddie also said.

"Thanks… Dad." I said smiling at the both of them and going over to give dad and Eddie both a hug.

"I will definitely spend as much time with the both of you as possible! Oh! I will need to call your mother and tell her the good news! You two go run along!"

We said bye to dad before heading back to Anubis is silence. When we went in everyone was in the common room and I looked at everyone and scratched my eye to do the Sibuna signal and pointed to the ground to tell them now. I went up to my room and everyone followed.

"What's going on?" Patricia asked.

"Me and Eddie have something to tell you guys…" I said looking at him.

"What is it?" Joy asked.

"Today I found out I was adopted by who I thought were my real parents. Turns out I have a twin, and my twin and father were closer than I thought." I said.

"Who is it?" Alfie asked.

All I did was point to Eddie and they instantly knew.

"Wait.. So Eddie is your Twin and Mr. Sweet is your father?!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Yup…" I said.

"Explain everything to us." Fabian said.

So then Eddie and I explained everything to them.

"Whoah." said everyone.

"I know." Eddie said.

Patricia starts laughing and Eddie and I looked Confusedly at her.

"What's so funny Yacker?"

"Well… Now I don't have to worry about Nina possibly stealing you from me!"

We all laughed and started joking around with each other. Me with My amazing friends, my cutie of a boyfriend, and my new found brother, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Yeah a cheesy ending I know. It was midnight when I wrote this one-shot. Please, Read, Review, read my other stories, and review my other stories.**


End file.
